Casatrigger
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Ryuko Matoi, a expatriate, is given confidential letters that she must not let it fall into the wrong hands. When she falls in love with the beautiful Diana Cavendish, who is in a relationship with resistance leader Amanda O'Neill, things change and she finds herself with a dilemma put on the line. Based on Casablanca. AU. Features various Studio Trigger anime characters.


**A/N: This short fanfic is majorly based on the movie Casablanca, and inspired by the Looney Tunes homage/parody version, Carrotblanca (although there will not much comedy). It is a anime crossover featuring characters** **from Studio Trigger,** **such as Kill La Kill, Little Witch Academia, When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace, Space Patrol Luluco, Inferno Cop, Darling in the Franxx, and Kiznaiver. Alternate Universe. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy.**

 **CASATRIGGER**

" _Attention! Attention!_ ", said Croix Meridies (in a cameo), in a base calling someone through a microphone, " _Emergency by German officials! Important document stolen! It must be found, that is all!_ "

Meanwhile, Lalaco Godspeed, who portrays as the German general, and Rei Hououmaru, who is her assistant, were driving, and the two heard Croix's transmission through radio.

Lalaco and Rei both start driving towards a small city called, Casatrigger.

* * *

In Casatrigger, people were walking through the streets of the small city, while there was one place there called the Cafe au Lait.

Inside, Akko Kagari (in a cameo) elegantly entered the restaurant, while Katsuhira Agata, portraying as Ugarte, passes through. Various characters like Lotte Yanson, Midori, Shiro Iori and Sayumi Takanashi make cameo appearances in the cafe.

Tomoyo Kanzaki, portraying as Sam, was playing a beautiful melody on the piano, while Katsuhira Agata walks by.

The white-haired boy walked and stopped at a table, saying, "Excuse me! Ryuko Matoi?"

The person on the table was eating her dinner with her Royal Blue Cocktail aside, as it reveals to be Ryuko Matoi, portraying as Rick Blaine, with white tux.

"Yes, I am. What is it?", smirked Ryuko.

Katsuhira said, "Please help me, Ryuko. I need you to hide this very important confidential document.", as he pulls out an envelope with Top Secret written on it, handing it over to Ryuko.

She said, "Really? I guess this must be the document that the Germans were keeping, huh?"

"You'll be having a great change, making life better again in America with this document.", Katsuhira whispers, informing, "There will also be a lovely lady coming here tonight."

Ryuko interests, "Is that so? I'll keep this document safe out of harm's way, don't you worry.", promising Katsuhira, keeping the document in her tux.

Two guests arrive at the cafe, who are Amanda O'Neill (portraying as Victor Lazlo), and Diana Cavendish (portraying as the lovely Ilsa), with Inferno Cop welcoming them.

"Well, I'll be.", Katsuhira looked at the two while Ryuko didn't notice as she was finishing up her dinner.

As Amanda and Diana pass by, Zero Two sees them and smiled. When the former two were about to take their seats, the police official Zero Two, suddenly ran over and embraced Diana.

"Hey baby, you look beautiful.", Zero Two says to Diana, flirting, "How are you? You wanna go out with me?"

Amanda then grabbed Diana away from Zero Two, bickering, "Hey! Get your hands off of her, you jerk! She's mine.", as the latter police official then walked away without saying a word.

A knock on the door was hard as Inferno Cop was about to open, but someone slams the door open on him as it reveals to be Lalaco and Rei.

The door closes back as Inferno Cop asks dazily after being hit, "Uh, table for two?"

Ryuko and Katsuhira notices this as the former said, "Stay cool. I got this.", while Lalaco approached.

"General Lalaco. I am here to ask you a few questions. I got that word about that important document...", she said.

Ryuko replied, "Where did you hear that? Because I didn't."

"Well...I heard word too that _this_ guy definitely has something to do with it!", accused Lalaco as she pointed to Katsuhira, "Tell me where it is, and I want it this instant!"

Ryuko put her hands up, "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have it, but I do know where it is."

"Where?", Lalaco asked.

Ryuko makes up a lie, "Katsuhira must've put it somewhere, maybe somewhere around in this town. He stopped by after he did it."

"Fine.", growled Lalaco, "If it's not there, then we will be come back, and there will be consequences.", storming off with Rei, leaving the cafe.

After the two left, Ryuko whispered to Katsuhira, "Took care of that."

"I'm gonna be going now.", decided the white-haired boy as he left.

Meanwhile with Amanda and Diana, the two look at the passing waiters as Amanda said, "Oh, garcon? Waiter?"

"Yes?", a waiter comes over.

Amanda smiled, "I'd like a glass of champagne for the two of us please."

"Got it. Coming in a few minutes.", the waiter answered, going off to get their order.

Amanda told her girlfriend, "I'll be right back, dear Diana. Our refreshments are coming.", going to the bathroom while Diana waited.

As Diana watched Amanda, Tomoyo Kanzaki was on the piano, cracking her fingers as she plays a melodic piano tune.

"It's been a long time, Tomoyo.", Diana greeted as she likes the melody Tomoyo is playing.

Tomoyo smiled and looked at her, turning away again before blushing red in embarassment, "Yikes!", realizing she was talking to her.

"Please play it for me.", requested the blonde girl.

Tomoyo mentioned, "Which one? I do jazz instrumentals and piano songs so far. I maybe starting to have a splitting headache."

"You know...my favorite song...", dreamt Diana, as Tomoyo gets the idea, nodding yes, and then playing a small song;

 _You must remember this,  
_ _A kiss is still a kiss,  
_ _A sigh is just a sigh...  
_ _The fundamental things apply..._

Ryuko Matoi suddenly comes over and scolded to Tomoyo Kanzaki, "I thought I told you NEVER to play that song!"

"You-", Tomoyo politely said, "You seemed I wanted to play that song? The lovely woman right there on the table asked me to."

Diana then looks at Ryuko. Ryuko looks at Diana. And thus, the two felt a feeling of passion between them, knowing they are beautiful to one another. This has sparked a beautiful romance between the two.

* * *

Later on throughout the course of several days, Ryuko walked with Diana during an dusk afternoon, they danced together in the same cafe while Tomoyo was playing the piano in a couple nights, and they both had a romantic date in the moonlight.

One day at the train station departing to Rabat (with a cameo of Noriko Sonosaki and Alpha Omega Nova passing by in the station), with Ryuko Matoi waiting for Diana Cavendish to arrive, while Tomoyo Kanzaki (and a cameo of Yuta Hibiki) were helping with the luggage with a cart.

"Where's my dream girl?", Ryuko wondered.

Tomoyo Kanzaki was holding a letter, "She sent a envelope if you like to read it.", passing it to Ryuko before the luggage she was helping fell when the cart broke.

"Oh! Let me help with that!", Yuta Hibiki said, going off to get another cart.

When Ryuko opens up the letter, she was saddened as it read;

 _'Dear Ryuko, I cannot go with you. we're different you and I. Remember, we'll always have paradise wherever we go and no matter where we are. Love, Diana.'_

* * *

Ryuko Matoi and Tomoyo Kanzaki returned to the cafe, the former drowning her sadness with various flavors of cocktails, like Royal Blue, Red Currant Cosmo, Yellow Bird, Green Park, Orange Blossom and Purple Rain.

The black-red-haired girl said, "Of all the cocktail joints in all the towns in all the countries in all the worlds, she walked into mine.", drunkly saddened as she had her six cocktails with her.

"Tell me about it. I know what you mean. I had a boyfriend once. He dumped me over a more beautiful girl than me.", felt Tomoyo, who drank three doses of Blow Pop Martini cocktais, "I feel bad for you, Ryuko."

Someone opens the door which alerts Ryuko and Tomoyo, who was Diana again.

"You're back!", happily smiled Ryuko.

Tomoyo pointed to her right, "I'll just leave you to it. See ya!"

Diana walks over to Ryuko, telling the bad news, worried, "Ryuko, please help me. I haven't seen Amanda for the past several days, and officials said they have arrested her! General Lalaco thinks she knows something about the stolen document."

"Amanda? She's been captured? Well, we must go there and save her. I have the document, let's go.", Ryuko said, finishing her cocktails and about to leave.

Someone barges in the cafe and reveals to be a girl named Luluco (in a cameo, wearing a fedora), "Hey, guys! I'm a friend of Diana's, maybe I can get you guys a lift and find Amanda."

Ryuko and Diana look at each other and smiled.

* * *

In a dark room, a light shone under the captured Amanda, as General Lalaco was pacing while Rei was standing aside, interrogating her, "I want answers, and I want them now!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't have that document!", Amanda truthfully said.

Lalaco threatened with a fit of rage, "You REALLY expect me to believe that?", with Amanda glaring at her.

 **SLAM!**

Ryuko suddenly opens the door as Amanda, Lalaco and Rei notice, the former saying, "Whoa, what's going on here with Amanda?"

"You know me?", the tomboy asks the black-red-haired girl.

Lalaco curses, "Shut it, you! I'm in the middle of interrogating with this woman here!"

"You are? Well, you shouldn't be kidnapping her! You got it all wrong! I hereby am going to arrest you.", Ryuko rightens towards the general.

The orange-haired general grinned evilly, "Or what? No one is here with you right now! There is no way you can-"

 **SLAM!**

"Freeze! Hands up where I can see them! You're under arrest for numerous crimes throughout your general duties, including kidnapping Amanda O'Neill.", Zero Two shouted after bashing the door open, Zero Two, Chidori Takashiro, and Claudia (from Inferno Cop) pointing guns towards Lalaco and Rei, while Ryuko was surprised. Both the general and Rei holding their hands up in the air.

Lalaco was shocked and admitted, saying, "Okay, fine! I'm guilty! I surrender", as she and Rei were being handcuffed by Zero Two and Chidori.

"What did I tell her?", Ryuko said to Amanda, "I'm Ryuko Matoi by the way."

Luluco and Diana were also there outside, who were happy that Amanda was okay, and Ryuko unties Amanda from the chair she was sitting on.

As Amanda comes over and kisses Diana in romance, Lalaco and Rei were being escorted into the police car by Chidori and Claudia, while Ryuko and Zero Two exit the building.

"Cavendish and O'Neill's got a plane to catch. Everything's taken care of.", Ryuko simply said to Zero Two, while Luluco goes to the car and Zero Two goes in the police car, parting ways, as Luluco, Ryuko, Diana and Amanda drive to the airport to get things done.

* * *

When Luluco drops Ryuko, Diana and Amanda off at the airport and leaves, Ryuko presumed to Amanda, "Uh, O'Neill? I believe I have something that you were looking for.", taking the document out of her tux and handing it to Amanda.

"So you had this!", delighted Amanda, opening the document as it reveals a top secret conference report for a meeting in England, "This is gonna make me rich!"

Ryuko and Diana share glances with each other, before a familiar character, Mako Mankanshoku (portraying as Louis), appears.

The four heard the PA in the airport;

 _"Attention, Flight 39 to England, then to New York City, Chicago, and Ottawa, ALL ABOARD!"_

The four go to the airport bay to the plane Diana and Amanda were taking, as Diana has one more moment with Ryuko, "Ryuko, I-I don't know if I can leave you again...", tearing up.

"Listen, Diana. If you don't go with Amanda, you'll regret it. In this crazy world, the lives of three people would be wound up to a concentration camp. Is that right, Mako?", Ryuko sures.

Mako proves, "What she said is true."

"Yeah. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life...you'll regret it.", frowned Ryuko.

Diana sadly said, "But what about us?"

"We'll always have paradise.", Ryuko said, noticing Diana crying as the Matoi wipes the blonde girl's tears away, "Now, now...she's looking at you, kid."

The two smile passionately as the two were leaning closer and closer, about to kiss...

...but Amanda stops the moment between the two.

"Yeah, yeah! We get it, love triangle moment over here! Let's go!", Amanda said, leading Diana to the plane.

The blonde girl called out, "Ryuko!"

"Diana!", said the other girl.

Diana then breaks free and ran towards Ryuko...and they had their first kiss.

Amanda watches this, and then smiles, deciding for them to have this last moment together.

Mako was crying tears of joy, blowing her nose to this.

When Ryuko and Diana's kiss part, they said to each other;

"Goodbye, Ryuko."

"Goodbye, Diana."

Diana then goes over to Amanda as the two then went in the plane, Amanda closing the door.

The plane starts, and was leaving the airport, speeding up on the highway and flying into the distance, leaving Casatrigger.

Ryuko was starting to cry. Mako walked over to beside her, comforting her.

"She was a great girl, Ryuko. At least you still have friends here to count on you.", Mako confided her friend.

Ryuko said, "Yeah. I'm thinking of leaving soon, but not now. You still owe me for some expenses, Mako."

"Expenses?", laughed Mako, "You're joking!"

The black-red-haired girl sighs as the two walk off into the mist, "Our expenses. Mako, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

 **THE END**


End file.
